


Motives

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy wonders why a certain Muggle-born attracts so much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_october_days on Livejournal.

She understood why everyone would fawn over Potter, after all he was The Boy Who Lived. But what was it about this Muggle-born girl that had everyone fawning over her? Potter, Weasley and Longbottom she could see. The matron knew the girl's brains were useful for their schoolwork. Minerva she could see as well. The chit was of her house and the deputy headmistress was defensive of all her cubs. Albus' interest was a bit perplexing, but assumed that he simply saw the girl as a means to help Potter and keep the boy happy.

But Severus? There was no possible explanation.

Severus loathed Potter. As head of Slytherin, he detested Gryffindors. He held teenagers in contempt. He abhorred over zealous students and had always been particularly condemning of her.

Why then did he insist on keeping vigil?

The matron had no idea what possible motive the potions master could have for keeping watch over a girl stupid enough to run away from Hogwarts and get herself cursed half to death by Dolohov. But while she may not have had an idea of what motivated Severus to remain at the Muggle-born idiot's bedside, she knew that her darling Tom would.


End file.
